kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 2
23:54:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:55:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:57:52 AcceledAcceled: oof 23:57:57 AcceledAcceled: rip 23:58:47 AcceledAcceled: W e i r d t o m 00:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:03:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:05:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:06:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:06:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:07:04 Popstar792: I'm watching "So you think you can dance" 00:07:10 AcceledAcceled: kewl 00:07:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:07:42 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:07:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:09:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:09:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:10:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:12:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:58 Popstar792: Wait, its called World of Dancd 00:15:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:18:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:22:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:23:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:24:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:24:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:32:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:41:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:43 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:43:58 Lehcar708: Hi 00:44:08 Lehcar708: If anyone is still here 00:44:25 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:25 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:26 AcceledAcceled: a 00:44:40 Lehcar708: A 00:44:41 Lehcar708: a 00:44:41 Lehcar708: a 00:44:42 Lehcar708: aa 00:44:43 Lehcar708: A 00:44:52 Lehcar708: Hello 00:45:15 Lehcar708: I was bored so I came on this chat 00:45:27 Lehcar708: !hi 00:45:29 BrickleBot: Hello there, Lehcar708! 00:45:43 AcceledAcceled: a 00:45:53 Lehcar708: !hi Acceled 00:45:54 BrickleBot: Hello there, Acceled ! 00:45:54 AcceledAcceled: YOU CAN SAY WIKIA ON THE BLOG :( 00:45:59 Lehcar708: WHAT 00:46:03 Lehcar708: NO WE CAN'T 00:46:07 Lehcar708: I'VE TRIED 00:46:14 AcceledAcceled: DID YOU SEE IGIKO 00:46:18 Lehcar708: YEP 00:46:30 Lehcar708: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WENT THRU 00:46:34 AcceledAcceled: ugh 00:46:36 AcceledAcceled: WHYYY 00:47:05 AcceledAcceled: taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeeeee onnnnnnnnnnn 00:47:06 AcceledAcceled: take 00:47:06 AcceledAcceled: me 00:47:08 AcceledAcceled: on 00:47:15 Lehcar708: IgiKo came SO CLOSE to discovering where all these long-lost beta users went 00:47:29 AcceledAcceled: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW 00:47:31 AcceledAcceled: THE 00:47:32 AcceledAcceled: REST 00:47:33 AcceledAcceled: OF 00:47:34 AcceledAcceled: THIS 00:47:40 AcceledAcceled: SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG 00:47:41 Lehcar708: Song 00:47:48 Lehcar708: Rip 00:47:50 AcceledAcceled: how- 00:48:13 Lehcar708: How..... 00:48:27 AcceledAcceled: Is igiko a beta user... dunn dun 00:48:30 AcceledAcceled: WAIT 00:48:32 Lehcar708: Fghfddsrugdfhuasggzryjf6uuuvcsaefdvgryiojgfrsfuudsdhhddtu 00:48:36 Lehcar708: Idk 00:48:36 AcceledAcceled: REMEMBER THAT RANDOOM USER 00:48:40 Lehcar708: Yep 00:48:45 Lehcar708: I thought that 2 00:48:45 AcceledAcceled: WHO CAME ON THE YOU KNOW WHAT CHAT 00:49:02 AcceledAcceled: /me tries not to break any rules 00:49:20 Lehcar708: Yep I thought the same thing 00:49:29 AcceledAcceled: Do you think? 00:49:33 Lehcar708: Maybe 00:49:46 Lehcar708: But why haven't they contacted us? 00:49:54 AcceledAcceled: that was creepy 00:50:05 Lehcar708: Like why didn't they say anything on chat?? 00:50:15 AcceledAcceled: maybe their mom 00:50:16 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:50:19 Lehcar708: Should I leave a message on their wall? 00:50:24 AcceledAcceled: idk their user 00:50:39 Lehcar708: I kinda don't want to bc what if it's a hacker's sock 00:51:04 AcceledAcceled: Yeah! 00:51:07 Lehcar708: Does this wiki have chat logs? 00:51:07 AcceledAcceled: Exactly 00:51:12 AcceledAcceled: Yes? 00:51:16 AcceledAcceled: This wiki 00:51:18 AcceledAcceled: not 00:51:25 AcceledAcceled: "you know what wiki" 00:51:36 Lehcar708: Oh :-( 00:51:55 AcceledAcceled: ugh.... i wish i took a screenshot of it 00:52:01 Lehcar708: I was hoping we could find out the user's name 00:52:12 AcceledAcceled: and then say it on the blog 00:52:19 Lehcar708: OMG I KNOW HOW TO FIND OUT 00:52:31 AcceledAcceled: HISTORY 00:52:36 AcceledAcceled: CHECK YOUR HISTORY 00:52:40 Lehcar708: I checked their contribs and it's in my history 00:52:42 Lehcar708: Yeah 00:52:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:53 Lehcar708: I'll brb 00:53:26 Lehcar708: I GOT IT 00:53:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:53:44 Lehcar708: IT'S Vickytheuniturtle 00:53:55 AcceledAcceled: YEH 00:53:56 Lehcar708: (What kind of name is that) 00:53:59 AcceledAcceled: lol 00:54:04 Lehcar708: Idek 00:54:06 AcceledAcceled: what type of name is yours 00:54:08 AcceledAcceled: and mine 00:54:09 AcceledAcceled: AA 00:54:09 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:10 AcceledAcceled: A 00:54:28 Lehcar708: Idk. What type of name IS yours? 00:54:49 AcceledAcceled: I try to change the formality and everything about it 00:54:50 Lehcar708: Where the flip did Acceled come from 00:54:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:54:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:54:55 AcceledAcceled: A story 00:55:03 Lehcar708: Oh ok 00:55:16 AcceledAcceled: A STORY THAT MY FRIEND AND I MADE 00:55:28 AcceledAcceled: *FRIENS 00:55:33 Lehcar708: WHY ARE YOU YELLING 00:55:33 AcceledAcceled: **FRIENDS 00:55:38 AcceledAcceled: nvm 00:55:45 Lehcar708: OKAY 00:55:49 AcceledAcceled: YOU MAKE MISTAKES 00:55:52 AcceledAcceled: YOU DONT REGRET 00:55:57 AcceledAcceled: SO MAKE A CONCLUSION 00:55:58 Lehcar708: YES I DO 00:56:07 AcceledAcceled: its a song lol 00:56:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:56:20 Lehcar708: IK BUT IDC 00:56:30 Lehcar708: A 00:56:31 Lehcar708: A 00:56:31 Lehcar708: A 00:56:32 Lehcar708: A 00:56:32 Lehcar708: A 00:56:33 Lehcar708: A 00:56:33 Lehcar708: A 00:56:34 Lehcar708: A 00:56:34 Lehcar708: A 00:56:35 Lehcar708: A 00:56:35 Lehcar708: A 00:56:36 Lehcar708: A 00:56:37 Lehcar708: A 00:56:37 Lehcar708: A 00:56:38 Lehcar708: A 00:56:39 Lehcar708: A 00:56:39 Lehcar708: A 00:56:40 Lehcar708: A 00:56:50 AcceledAcceled: I just saw an old drawing 00:57:00 AcceledAcceled: have a barf bag? 00:57:16 AcceledAcceled: one that was not used -_- 00:57:18 Lehcar708: Nope :-) 00:57:22 AcceledAcceled: Ok 00:57:34 AcceledAcceled: /me uses a trash baf 00:57:37 AcceledAcceled: *bag 00:57:57 Lehcar708: /me is kind of scared of this drawing now 00:58:18 AcceledAcceled: have you seen a drawing youd like to barf at? 00:58:23 Lehcar708: Yes 00:58:26 AcceledAcceled: pc 00:58:33 Lehcar708: K 01:01:47 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:04:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:06:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:16:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:17:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:19:47 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:21:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:21:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:22:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:22:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:22:27 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:23:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:23:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:23:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:24:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hug 01:24:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: !commands 01:24:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi 01:24:17 BrickleBot: Hello there, PurpleTheUnicorn! 01:24:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:24:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:25:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:26:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:39 Popstar792: Hai 01:28:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:28:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:28:39 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 01:28:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:28:48 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:28:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did y’all miss me? 01:29:12 AcceledAcceled: !tell Lehcar708 that Hi lehcar! 01:29:12 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 01:29:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did y’all miss me? 01:30:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 01:30:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:30:23 AcceledAcceled: sure 01:30:28 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:30:31 AcceledAcceled: ye 01:30:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: I missed y’all too 01:31:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:32:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:32:07 Popstar792: Dj where were you??? 01:32:20 Popstar792: O/ 01:32:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everybody 01:32:27 Popstar792: /me hugs 01:32:32 Popstar792: Learned your lesson? 01:32:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup 01:32:39 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:32:41 Popstar792: Good 01:32:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:32:46 Popstar792: Where were you dj? 01:34:04 AcceledAcceled: I had to take a shower 01:34:12 AcceledAcceled: my mom says i smell like a goat 01:34:17 Popstar792: Sad 01:34:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: I made a song yesterday 01:34:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is sounds 01:34:32 Popstar792: Yeah? 01:35:02 AcceledAcceled: i need to make songs 01:35:15 AcceledAcceled: im thinking of making a piano solo 01:35:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: you guys should hear it 01:35:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is good 01:35:31 AcceledAcceled: k 01:35:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: brb 01:35:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:35:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: idk if I can get it or not 01:35:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: ifk 01:35:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: *idk 01:36:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:36:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:36:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: It is going to be uploaded on my channel 01:36:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: provally 01:37:03 AcceledAcceled: K 01:37:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:37:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: *probally 01:38:06 AcceledAcceled: **probably 01:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: 17% 01:38:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:38:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now 18 01:38:49 AcceledAcceled: kkk 01:38:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: 25% 01:39:00 Popstar792: Dj 01:39:04 Popstar792: That means a bad word. 01:39:15 Popstar792: the 3 k's stand for something racist. 01:39:48 Popstar792: Please don't say it. It might be offensive. 01:40:12 AcceledAcceled: Oh 01:40:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:16 AcceledAcceled: i didnt know 01:40:17 AcceledAcceled: rip 01:40:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:41:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: 89% 01:41:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: 90% 01:41:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:41:55 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:41:59 AcceledAcceled: uh ok 01:42:19 Popstar792: K 01:42:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:42:44 Popstar792: !cleartell Lehcar708 01:42:44 BrickleBot: Messages for Lehcar708 have been cleared. 01:42:53 Popstar792: !log 01:42:54 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:42:56 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:43:07 Popstar792: !tell Lehcar708 that ekskspapwks 01:43:08 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:17 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:18 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:19 Popstar792: 11 01:43:19 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: 1 01:43:20 Popstar792: a 01:43:20 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: a 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:21 Popstar792: A 01:43:22 Popstar792: A 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:22 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:23 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: a 01:43:24 Popstar792: aa 01:43:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: a 01:43:25 Popstar792: A 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: A 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: a 01:43:26 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: a 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: a 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:27 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: Aa 01:43:28 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: A 01:43:28 Popstar792: a 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:29 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: A 01:43:30 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:31 Popstar792: A 01:43:31 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: A 01:43:32 Popstar792: a 01:43:32 AcceledAcceled: what is going on rn 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:33 Popstar792: Z 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:33 Popstar792: z 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:34 Popstar792: a 01:43:35 Popstar792: A 01:43:35 Popstar792: Aa 01:43:36 Popstar792: A 01:43:36 Popstar792: A 01:43:38 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:39 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:43:40 Popstar792: Ia 01:43:40 Popstar792: Q 01:43:40 Popstar792: A 01:43:41 Popstar792: a 01:43:41 Popstar792: A 01:43:43 AcceledAcceled: :? 01:43:44 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:43:46 Popstar792: I spamming 01:43:46 Popstar792: A 01:43:47 Popstar792: a 01:43:47 Popstar792: a 01:43:48 Popstar792: 1qq 01:43:49 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:43:49 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: aaa 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:50 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:51 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:52 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 Popstar792: UGH 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:43:53 AcceledAcceled: a 01:44:00 AcceledAcceled: :/ 01:44:11 Popstar792: Chipotle's salaf is contaminated again. 01:44:15 Popstar792: *salad 01:44:24 Popstar792: I just saw an ad on the news. 01:44:26 AcceledAcceled: Yuck 01:44:31 Popstar792: That is why I will always hate chipotle. 01:46:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:46:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Helllo 01:46:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: im back 01:46:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: here is the link to the song: https://youtu.be/Fgg1f2xzELQ 01:47:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:47:37 AcceledAcceled: its pretty good 01:47:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 01:47:58 AcceledAcceled: Or did you use loops -_- 01:47:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:48:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:07 AcceledAcceled: actually, using loops is fine 01:48:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: I used those buttons on an app 01:48:27 AcceledAcceled: ok 01:48:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: What’s a loop? 01:48:43 AcceledAcceled: nvm 01:48:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: No, really 01:49:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:49:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:50:11 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:50:17 AcceledAcceled: Definitions. "Loops are short sections of tracks (probably between one and four bars in length), which you believe might work being repeated." A loop is not "any sample, but...specifically a small section of sound that's repeated continuously." 01:50:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:50:24 AcceledAcceled: copy and paste is g o o d 01:51:48 Popstar792: rip 01:51:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:52:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:52:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, did you see it yet? 01:53:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:54:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:55:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:56:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:57:53 AcceledAcceled: ok, gonna go draw, afk 01:58:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:00:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:03:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:04:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:05:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:06:44 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:06:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:07:11 Popstar792: K 02:07:18 Popstar792: See what? Where? 02:08:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:11:07 AcceledAcceled: photoshop just made my cursor into the drawing cursor ;-; Category:Chat Logs